Beelzemon
|-|Beelzemon= |-|Impmon= |-|Beelzemon + Behemoth= |-|Beelzemon Blast Mode= |-|Beelzemon Blast Mode + Behemoth= Summary Beelzemon is an Evil Digimon. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing Venus and the sin of Gluttony. While it possesses the power to preside over the many Devil Digimon, it dares to observe a solitary existence. It is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to, although it is also said that there exists a Demon Lord Digimon which surpasses even Beelzemon. It rides on the gigantic motorcycle-type machine, "Behemoth", holding its cherished shotguns, the "Berenjena" (Esp: Eggplant). Although its personality is cruel and merciless, it is also exceedingly prideful, so it would never attack the weak. Beelzemon is one of the major antagonists in Digimon Tamers but is also one of the protagonist characters. He's also a minor antagonist in the video game; Digimon World Data Squad, in which he is not redeemed. Beelzemon is the Mega form of Impmon. Beelzemon's name is derived from Beelzebub, which is often synonymous with devil. The red scarf tied around his arm is residual from the neckerchief he wore as Impmon. Beelzemon appears when Impmon accepts Caturamon's offer. With this new power, Impmon is able to warp digivolve into his Mega form. He is also granted control over a motorcycle that had previous controlled Guilmon and a MetalKoromon. Calumon is the first Digimon he encounters when he briefly stops his motorcycle in front of the fatigued Digimon, however Calumon does not recognize him as Impmon and asks him for help. Despite Calumon's pleading, Beelzemon leaves him behind. Later, he tests out his new abilities on a swarm of Chrysalimon. After obliterating a few dozen, the rest digivolve into Infermon with Calumon's power. However, Beelzemon still defeats it and finally gets the chance to absorb data, before being approached by Caturamon who told him now it was his turn to uphold his end of their bargain. He attacks the Tamers, and Renamon is able to recognize him as Impmon. However, the ensuing battle is interrupted by a fierce storm created by the reactivation of the unstable Juggernaut program. Beelzemon appears again at Digimon Sovereign Zhuqiaomon's Southern Gate to hinder Takato and his group. During the following fight, Beelzemon's lust for power quickly overtakes him, causing him to severely injure the Tamers and their Digimon, eventually killing and loading Leomon. Takato goes into a rage, and his hatred dark digivolves WarGrowlmon to Megidramon. At first, Megidramon seems have the upper hand, but when Makuramon appears to berate Beelzemon, he is killed and loaded by Beelzemon, allowing him to defeat Megidramon and even load the Ultimate data of Taomon and Rapidmon. However, after an epiphany, Takato and Guilmon are able to biomerge and form Gallantmon, who is an even match for the empowered Beelzemon. Nevertheless, Beelzemon soon gets the upper hand again when Caturamon appears to attack Lopmon for her betrayal of the Sovereigns. Gallantmon destroys the last of the Devas, but Beelzemon sneaks up and loads Caturamon's data, gloating that the Deva got what he deserved. With this power boost, he nearly slays Gallantmon, until Guardromon distracts him with a Guardian Barrage, and Gallantmon is able to defeat him with a Shield of the Just. As Gallantmon is about to finish him off, he is stopped by Jeri Katou's request that he be spared. After his merciful reprieve by Jeri's hands, Beelzemon, shocked and seemingly emotionally drained, reflects on the events in his life that led up to that point and wanders off. He aimlessly trudges through the digital wasteland with the image of heartbroken Jeri haunting his mind, devoid of any of his former bloodlust or even the will to live. This left him vulnerable to the revenge of the Chrysalimon he'd previously terrorized, who, upon discovering him, drained him of his energy, this would have probably killed him if not for Calumon's Shining Digivolution move which cause the Chrysalimon to digivolve into Diaboromon and lose interest in him, and left him behind as a beaten and defeated Impmon. When rushing off to help the Tamers later, he digivolves back to Beelzemon, but the toy gun given to him by Mako causes him to digivolve even further to Blast Mode. Several months later, Beelzemon, riding Behemoth, tries to stop Locomon, but Locomon takes out his motorcycle sending him and his wrecked ride tumbling down the train track and the bike exploded,without a way to catch up to the train Digimon, he withdraws. When the Old Clock Shop Man summons the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down Quartzmon, Beelzemon, riding Behemoth, shows up with Garudamon and the eleven-year old Sora Takenouchi to assist in the Australian DigiQuartz. Beelzemon Blast Mode Beelzemon Blast Mode is a Demon Lord Digimon. It is an ultimate Demon Lord that raised its power and spirit to their utmost limits. Instead of evolving in wickedness, it maintained a calmer mental state, and its three, once-baleful red eyes have become green. It commonly demonstrates incomparable power and speed, and four jet-black wings are growing from its back. You can almost say that before the Beelzemon that took on this figure, the opponent no longer exists. Its right arm is integrated with its Blaster, and fires powerful energy waves to disintegrate everything into atoms. When the D-Reaper attacks Shinjuku, Impmon heads toward battle, and his determination causes him to digivolve once again to Beelzemon. A toy gun, given to him by Mako, becomes energized by his Mega form and transforms into a huge blaster known as the Corona Blaster, and Beelzemon finishes his digivolution into Beelzemon Blast Mode. In Blast Mode, he is virtually identical to before, however, black wings sprout from his back, his eyes turn green (the same shade as Impmon's), the Blaster is mounted onto his right arm, and several parts of his clothes and gloves turn a much lighter shade of grey with the metallic pieces, originally tarnished in appearance, turning to a light silver. He becomes more accustomed to his new form and more passionate and dedicated to saving Jeri Katou. Most of his appearances in this form involve his attempted rescues of Jeri, as he deeply wished to atone for the misery his actions caused, even though he viewed what he did as unforgivable. He takes this form once again during his and Calumon's rescue mission of Jeri. During their mission, they are attacked by some of the D-Reaper's bubbles, and Impmon digivolves to Beelzemon Blast Mode to destroy them. He then uses his guns to get Calumon into the Kernel Sphere before he is captured by the sphere, put into corded restraints, and knocked out. He is later released and forcibly ejected from the Sphere because he'd come too close to breaking free from his binds. He teams up with Gallantmon and Grani to break back in and free Jeri, and when Gallantmon and Grani successfully destroy the Gatekeeper, he tries to break into the Kernel Sphere with brute strength alone, but ends up losing his Blaster to the D-Reaper's Agents in the process. The direness of the situation causes him to tap into Leomon's data within him (and considering the fact that an image of Leomon seemed to appear over him at the time some speculate that Leomon's spirit helped him), and he uses Leomon's Fist of the Beast King to break in. However, this has the unfortunate adverse effect of terrifying Jeri, as it was a cruel reminder of what he did to her partner, and thus she rejects his help until she realizes his good intentions, but by then the hole closes up and its too late for him to save her. Beelzemon, who at the time was distracted by his rapidly increasing desperation to save Jeri, is soon caught off guard by an attack by the D-Reaper and falls down towards the chaos mass. Fatally wounded, his data begins to disperse from his body and it appears that he has no hope of survival, but he is narrowly saved by Grani and de-digivolves back into a badly injured Impmon. Beelzemon Blast Mode returns during Locomon's rampage, just in time to save Suzie Wong and Lopmon from the attacking Parasimon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 5-B | At least 3-A, likely High 3-A | 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Beelzemon/Beelzebumon Origin: Digimon Tamers Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie-level Virus-type Mini Devil Digimon | Mega-level Virus-type Demon Lord Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformations, Can absorb data, Can copy other Digimon data | Immortality (Types 1 and 8) (It was stated that as long as evil exist in the hearts of man, the Demon Lords shall be reborn), Flight, Energy Blasts, Darkness Manipulation, Can destroys foes at the atomic level in Blast Mode, Existence Erasure with the Primal Orb, Expert Marksman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Street level+ (A single blast from his Infernal Funnel has harmed fully grown athletic adults, and he can summon several of them at a time) | Planet level (Was powerful enough to beat Megidramon with a full power blast, comparable to base Gallantmon) | At least Universe level, likely High Universe level (Is one the Seven Demon Lords and beat Megidramon, who was collapsing both the Digital World and Human Universe with its presence alone. Should be around as strong as Lucemon who fought equally with an incomplete Susanoomon and can create and destroy entire Universes. Equal to the Royal Knights and a consistent rival to Gallantmon) | Multiverse level+ (Managed to fight Takumi Aiba and Sayo after the former had already defeated the Mother Eater and the Royal Knights) | At least Multiverse level+ (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined) Speed: Subsonic (Can jump from roof top to roof top, can pester Renamon and Guilmon) | FTL (Blitzed Gallantmon both on and off Behemoth) | FTL (Comparable to the Royal Knights) | Infinite (Comparable to Barbamon) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Exist in all parrarel worlds and spread his power across the spectrum of space and time on a multiversal degree) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class P+ via powerscaling |''' Class Z''' via powerscaling (Should be in the same league as Marsmon, Minervamon and Vulcanusmon) | Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | Class XJ+ | Universal | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Small Town level (Barely survived blows from Indramon) | Planet level via powerscaling (Tanked hits from Megidramon, Gallantmon and D-REAPER agents) | At least Universe level, likely High Universe level via powerscaling (Equal to Gallantmon and comparable to Alphamon) | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Stamina: High, never shown to tire or get winded in battle, and once he got a hold of himself, dispatched Megidramon fairly quickly Range: A few feet with Infernal Funnel | Several hundred meters | Multiversal+ for his true form (Affected the entirety of the Digital World multiverse) Standard Equipment: His two shotguns called "Berenjena", A dark motorcycle that can drive on its own called Behemoth Intelligence: Impmon is a mischievous opponent and a skilled combatant able to trouble the likes of Renamon. He is not afraid to fight dirty and trusts no one but himself, leading him to be a constant nuisance for the DigiDestined. Upon becoming Beezlemon he becomes a far more dangerous fighter, easily killing the likes of Leomon and batting aside all of the DigiDestined until Guilmon became Megidramon from Takato's misery and rage. Even then he came out on top after absorbing Makuramon. He is skilled in both ranged and melee combat in this form, overwhelming Takato and Guilmon after they Bio-Merged to become Gallantmon at first, and later managed to replicate Leomon's techniques while rescuing Jeri from the D-Reaper. Weaknesses: If he is too heavily damaged, he reverts to Impmon and can be rather cocky Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Impmon *'Infernal Funnel (Summon): '''Summons elementals of Fire or Ice, though Impmon prefers to use Fire. *'Bada Boom (Night of Fire): Attacks the opponent with flames of darkness. '''As Beelzemon *'Darkness Claw:' Raises a claw overheard and then tears the opponent to pieces. *'Double Impact:' Beelzemon fires off two consecutive and powerful blasts from the Berenjena. *'Quick Shot:' Rapidly fires the Berenjena. *'Heartbreak Shot:' Fire a shot aimed at the opponent's heart. *'Primal Orb:' Beelzemon is able to use his attack by copying Makuramon's data, allowing him to throw special orbs that trap foes inside. Beelzemon can than crush the orbs to erase them from existence along with his opponents. As Beelzemon Blast Mode *'Corona Blaster (Death Slinger):' Fires a destructive wave from the Blaster that destroys the target at the atomic level. *'Corona Destroyer (Chaos Flare):' Draws an inverted pentagram with his cannon and fires energy blasts through it creating a giant continuous beam as long he keeps firing. *'Fist of the Beast King:' Due to absorbing Leomon, Beelzemon is able to unleash a powerful burst of energy from his fist in the shape of a lion's head. Key: Impmon | Beelzemon (Tamers) | Official Databook | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | True Form Feats: 'Impmon' * Can create at least 6 small fire balls at once 'Beelzemon' * Easily one-shots Growlmon * Defeats Wargrowlmon much the same war * Guardromon doesn't fair much better * Defeats Megidramon, an universal threat * Kills Makuramon with one hand while holding back Megidramon * Destroys Megidramons armor * Survives a direct blow from Gallantmons Royal Saber with a bit of a stagger * Easily survives lava * When Kyubimon attacked Beelzemon, she was far more injured than he was * Faster than Gallantmon, who is arguably FTL * Faster off his bike than on, notice his air control too * Trades blows with Gallantmon * Can trap enemies into bubbles, not even Taomon or Rapidmon could "pop" them * Casually dispatches Rapidmon. Rapidmon later survived Zhuqiaomons fire * His bullets can kill weaker enemies just by being near them * Can deflect Gallantmons joust 'Beelzemon Burst Mode' * Destroys D-REAPER cables that were too durable for even Gallantmon to break * Punches through a D-REAPER shell * Defeats three D-REAPER agents with Corona Blaster with utter ease * They also take out Parasimon easily, notice how good his aim is to not hit Suzie * Can control the movement of his lasers * Can power up Corona Destroyer to insane degrees * Destroys a near unbreakable shell Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Transformation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gun Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Toei Animation Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2